1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device, a case for portable device, and a fuel cell structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a device using a fuel cell as a power supply has been devised. As the fuel cell, a fuel cell using an electrochemical reaction for converting the chemical energy, which is generated at the time of bonding of hydrogen and oxygen, into electric energy is sometimes utilized, and, in the fuel cell, since the output voltage per unit cell area is generally constant, the power that can be supplied is determined by a cell area, i.e., an area of a proton conducting film. For example, assuming that the output voltage per unit cell area is 50 mW/cm2, when power is supplied to a device that requires necessary power of 1 W such as a cellular phone, the cell area of 20 cm2 is needed, and, in a device that requires necessary power of 20 W such as a personal computer, the cell area of 400 cm2 is needed.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-49440, a portable information device having a fuel cell and an air chamber provided within a display unit is disclosed, and, in this configuration, the necessary cell area is ensured by disposing the fuel cell panel on the rear surface side of the LCD panel of the personal computer. Accordingly, in a portable device such as a cellular phone and a camera, space for ensuring a sufficient cell area for supplying power from the fuel cell can not be ensured. By equipping these portable device with the fuel cell simply, the portable device is upsized.